Plans Gone Wrong
by Iliana Racquel
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and a new friend journey through space to go to a different world looking for new ideas for inventions. They end up on modern-time Earth. R&R! Same story as before with a plot change!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blue figure was lying back casually in front of a tall, but simple, homestead. Green rolling hills stretched out in every direction, a thick wooded forest off to the left of the house. A few birds chirped, but other than that and the sound of the gentle wind, everything was quiet, as a sunset threatened to spill over the world.

"Sonic!!" came a loud, young voice, shattering the silence. The blue figure sat up, a blue hedgehog with red shoes, and an obvious attitude.

"Yes Tails?"

"It's finished, but we still don't have a power source…" the golden-furred, two-tailed fox said, sky-blue eyes averting to the ground. "The chaos emeralds can't be used because you need them…"

Sonic tapped his chin, trying to think of a solution to the energy problem, and a sly smile appeared on his face. "Well, you could use _emeralds_. . . or you could use _emerald_."

Tails inclined his head to the side, not having any inkling as to what Sonic was getting at. "Oh!" the small fox exclaimed, jumping so that about a foot of air was between him and the ground. He landed quickly, turning on his heel and leaping into the air, twin tails rotating so he flew through the air, towards the house, and then around it. Sonic glanced towards the opposite horizon, the smile still stretched across his mouth. He then turned and sped after tails, leaving only the shifting grasses and a blue streak that faded just as one looked at it; and indeed, the friends were being watched. Two bright green eyes disappeared from sight within the forest.

"Hop on Sonic!" Tails exclaimed excitedly, already clambering up into the cockpit of the plane. It looked like the X Tornado, but about twice the size, and clearly two crafts that were interlocked somehow. One had only one spot for the pilot, the other, the one Tails was seated in, had two. Sonic looked over the craft one more time, and then jumped into the second seat, watching as the glass slid to cover the cockpit and seal them in.

"Ready Sonic?"

"Ready!"

With a push of a button and the flip of a few switches, the plane took off and was in the air within a few seconds, shooting towards the horizon Sonic was looking towards just minutes before. Tails was busy trying to fly the new aircraft, doing fairly well, and marveling at how smooth the large plane flew. It was designed for speed, though was equipped with various weapons and also a thick outer layer for withstanding offensive attacks.

"We'll be there in about four minutes," Tails said, pushing a lever forwards and making the craft double it's speed. The hedgehog in the back seat just nodded, wriggling with excitement. They were heading to a different world to find some new invention ideas for Tails, and the golden fox was excited as well, but had no doubts about where they would land. Sonic was quite confident in his friend's abilities, and the only kink in the plans was trying to get the Master Emerald out of the Guardian's hands, more specifically, spiked fists. That task in itself was difficult, and then they had to drag it back without getting caught, yet the hedgehog was hopeful that Tails had thought of a way to get it.

Before he knew it they were less than a mile away from the floating island that housed the Master Emerald and the Guardian. "So… Tails. How are you going to nab the Emerald?" The blue hedgehog asked curiously.

"Simple. I built in a claw that is big enough to go over the Emerald and pick it up without dropping it. All you have to do is distract Knuckles if he notices us." Tails said, pulling a lever towards him, which in turn made the engines cease the roaring speed and settle into a casual purr.

Sonic smirked, rolling his shoulders, "That Knucklehead? No problem Tails, see ya later!" With a swoosh, the glass cockpit opened, and he catapulted himself off. He fell a good fifty feet, executing a spin dash to save his legs from taking the force. As he uncurled himself from the spiny ball, he stretched, checking to make sure everything was okay. He was perfectly fine, save for the bright red mark across his right arm where a tree branch snapped him as he plummeted towards the earth. "Stupid trees, next time I need to find a clearing to land in." he grumbled, poking the welt and then shrugging it off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A bright red echidna was rummaging around through the forest, trying to find some berries in the dense area. There was a sort of grim smile upon his face, for what reason, only he knew. There wasn't much to be smiling about, the air was humid, and nothing exciting had happened in a while. Perhaps _that _was the reason he was smiling, everything was quiet, way too quiet. The red echidna straightened up, dreadlocks falling down the back of his head as he looked up towards the sky, eyes narrowing. A surprised gasp came from his mouth as his keen, violet eyes caught the slight movement to his immediate left, after he had made a 90 degree turn from where he was. A sharp growl split the silent air, coming from none other than the echidna and finally the soft purr of an aircraft met his ears.

He turned, nothing more than a red blur, and then started to sprint back towards the pedestal where the great green emerald sat. The echidna was running as fast as he could, though not nearly as fast as Sonic, back towards the Emerald. The blood roared and pounded in his ears, that is, until a bright blue blur hurtled itself out of the thick green and sent them both tumbling at least twenty feet until they stopped.

Sonic was the first one to get up, brushing the dead foliage off with a whisk of his hand. "Hey there, Knucklehead."

Knuckles sat staring at Sonic for about five seconds, then leapt to his feet, putting all the power he could into a punch. The spiked fist hit Sonic squarely in the gut, the speedy blue hedgehog taken completely by surprise. Now it was Knuckle's turn to talk, his voice slightly gruff with rage.

"What are you _doing _here Sonic?" He growled as the hedgehog leapt back to his feet. Violet orbs bore into green, and the green ones glared right back.

"Well…" Sonic started, and apparently he was taking too long to answer, for the echidna threw another series of punches, before realizing that the hedgehog was just stalling. Knuckles then turned and started sprinting the last quarter-mile to the Master Emerald, leaving Sonic stunned for a slight moment.

"That didn't go as planned," he grumbled, stretching his limbs to free them from the bruises and knots. Within half a minute he was back on his feet and running full speed where the foliage was still trembling from Knuckles' passing. Sonic skidded into the clearing, the bright green gem gone from the pedestal, and the bottom of it disappearing into the underbelly of the aircraft, piloted by Tails. The belly doors closed and it sped off in the direction it had come from, Knuckles just now appearing in the clearing, fuming with rage.

"Get out of my way!" he bellowed, rushing past Sonic and heading straight after the ship. A smirk covered the blue hedgehog's face as he darted after the red echidna, catching up and passing him within fifteen seconds.

"See ya, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted, knowing the words wouldn't be lost in his slipstream, and continued heading after the silver aircraft. Even though Knuckles had been passed and was losing sight of the plane, he continued after it, never once slowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic saw the house just on the horizon, not even bothering to look for the aircraft, for he knew it had been placed before the other device Tails had been building. He slowed down slightly so he would have time to stop, and then the house was less than a mile away, it was so close!

A spark of electricity leapt through the air, the wind finally kicking up, letting every creature in vicinity know that the storm was here. The sky had turned a dark gray, but Sonic only was able to look up for two seconds before something jet black flashed out of nowhere, catching him around his throat. His body whipped back into the hold of the hand, and his eyes nearly bulged as he saw what had caught him. A jet black cat, fur ruffling in the gathering wind, bright green eyes glaring triumphantly at him. She wore a dark maroon kung-fu outfit, with black accents.

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do," the black cat purred, not releasing her grip. She held the blue hedgehog far enough away so that his legs could not reach her, and while keeping him practically immobilized by the hold around his throat, she was not choking him. Her smirk and eyes kept him slightly mesmerized, but she broke the trance with a flick of a black ear towards the direction where she had come from. The red echidna was now in view completely, obviously fuming over the attack.

"SONIC!!!" he bellowed as he neared, not even paying attention to the black cat, until it was way too late. Another black hand whipped out and caught the red echidna, who immediately tried to bite the paw. Black ears laid back and a sharp snarl erupted from her throat, stopping Knuckles immediately. He looked on in wonder, eyes flicking to Sonic, who was still struggling to get the hold that was clamped around his throat gone, but to no avail.

With all traces of the snarl gone, the black cat let go of Knuckles, and he managed to get his footing before he fell backwards. "Who _are _you, better yet, _what _are you?" he asked immediately, distrust flickering in his eyes.

The black cat then released Sonic at the surprised gasp from a golden-orange fox that was now halfway between the house and the group of three. The cat once again turned her emerald eyes towards the red echidna, shaking her cranium slightly. "It's always the same question, isn't it?" her smooth voice purred. "Anyway, I am Frenzi. As to exactly _what _I am, I guess you could call me. . . I'm not quite so sure on that." She answered honestly, Sonic raising an eyebrow, but not daring to say anything, remembering how easily she could have choked him.

"What do you mean, not so sure?" Tails asked inquisitively, Frenzi having to smile do to the sure cuteness of the creature.

"I've never seen, or heard of anything like me, so I can't be sure." Was all that she said, adding a small shrug to the end of her sentence.

"Well, that's wonderful, but we've really got to be going now." Sonic said, turning around and motioning to Tails.

Knuckles immediately put a restraining hand on Sonic's shoulder, "You're not going anywhere with my Emerald."

"Fine, you can come too."

"I'm not going, and neither is the Emerald. _You _are going to put it back, right now."

The blue hedgehog turned around, smirking. "Sorry there, Knux. No can do. See, we've got to use it to power the ship, and if we don't we can't go."

"If you take it the island will fall," Frenzi interjected, making Knuckles turn slightly and raise a brow.

"It'll just fall into the ocean, no harm done," Sonic retorted, starting to shrug off the gloved fist.

"You are not taking it!" Knuckles yelled, bringing around the other fist and once again punching Sonic, sending him through the air to land a few feet away. The blue hedgehog got up, glaring at the red echidna. He dashed forward, swinging a well-aimed punch, yet missing Knuckles by a hairs-breadth.

"Stop it!" Tails yelled, making both stop and turn towards the golden fox. "Knuckles, there's a separate ship attached to the main one. You can keep the emerald in there, and also fly that one by itself if the main one gets attacked. No harm will come to the Emerald, and as he's said, the island will just fall into the ocean. We'll put it where we found it when we get back, I promise!" Both just stared at the little fox, slightly amazed by how forceful his words were.

Every eye was now on the red echidna, whose violet eyes were boring right into Tails. "Fine, but she comes with me. If you two decide to steal it after to power another contraption, then I'll have another on my side." Frenzi just sort of looked at Knuckles, quite curious. She was just going to hide away on the ship for the adventure, but being invited was much more convenient.

Sonic just grumbled, not liking the idea of the cat aboard the ship at all, but Tails was completely fine with it, and agreed immediately. "There's one problem though," the fox started, "There's only three seats, all together."

"Fine by me, I can stay where the Emerald is staying. I'm not going to try and steal it or anything," she added indignantly at Knuckle's reaction.

Sonic, who was annoyed beyond reason with the hold-up, sighed and stated, "Fine, but can we just go now?"

"Why's the hedgehog so grumpy?" Frenzi asked aloud, earning a glare from the accused.

"We are just sitting around here when we could be moving, that's all," Sonic defended himself.

"I still have to finish the ring and channel the energy to that from inside the ship. It could be at least another ten minutes," Tails pointed out. The blue hedgehog heaved a sigh, looking dejected.

"In the meantime, you wanna race?" the black cat challenged. Tails and Knuckles looked at her like she was crazy, wondering if she knew who she was asking.

"You want to race me?" Sonic asked, looking over towards the cat.

"I don't see why not," she shrugged.

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Eighth of a mile, just for fun."

The blue hedgehog looked curiously at the cat, wondering if she was some kind of robot or something. There was no way a normal creature could beat him in a race, _any _kind of race. He smirked and agreed, while Knuckles walked away to where the finish line was. 'Stupid creature,' Sonic thought smugly, 'she's just going to embarrass herself.' The hedgehog was not the only one with a smirk on their face, for Frenzi was wearing one almost identical.

"Ready."

"Set." At this the cat's black fur started to shimmer away, and in less than a second, a yellow gold coat with spots replaced it; in other words, a cheetah's coat. Sonic had absolutely no idea what had just happened, he was focused so hard on the finish line. Knuckles barely squeaked out the last word.

"Go!"

The now-golden cat leapt forward, matching Sonic's pace for about half a second, then sped ahead of him, passing the finish line just milliseconds before. Both the blue and the red stared at the golden cat, her arms crossed over the silky maroon outfit, about a hand above the black sash.

"How did you _do _that?" Sonic stammered, completely in disbelief.

"Simple. You are obviously not designed, or able to, for that matter, able to reach speeds as high as I can, in as little time as I can. I, on the other hand, in this form, can only keep up that speed for about an eighth of a mile, sometimes less."

Sonic jaw was still hanging open, and Knuckles walked over, and smacked the bottom of it, resulting in his mouth snapping shut.

"Looks like somebody's finally beaten you, Sonic." Knuckles said, quite gleefully. **"**You going to ask for a rematch so she can whoop you again?" he laughed, quite enjoying the prospect.

"No," Sonic grumbled, glaring.

The cheetah just grinned, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

This seemed to raise his spirit's a little bit, and the three of them walked back to the house, and around it. The only way to get into the workshop was from a door that was hidden in the nook of a corner, and all Sonic had to do was push a button, stand in the right place, and all three were swept inside. Frenzi was not expecting this at all, and after the door had stopped spinning them into the large room, she felt backwards onto her bottom, earning a snicker from Sonic. With a slight huff she got off and dusted off her maroon pants, Knuckles and Sonic already standing by the large aircraft, waiting for Tails.

"It's almost done, guys." The fox announced from behind a large golden ring. Frenzi had to tilt her head back slightly to get the whole thing in her view, and finally the two-tailed fox appeared, and in catching sight of the pelt-changed cat, leapt backwards, holding out a wrench in front of him.

"Who's this?" he asked, warily.

"Frenzi."

"The cat."

The latter was announced by Sonic, but both creatures said the words practically at the same time, much to the annoyance of 'the cat'.

Tails lowered the wrench and looked towards Frenzi, complete confusion written on his face.

"She just whooped Sonic's butt in a race," Knuckles announced, earning a lightning-fast jab in the arm from the aforementioned.

"_WHAT?"_ Tails said, jaw dropping open.

"You heard me, after she changed colors," The blue hedgehog glared at both Knuckles, and then at Frenzi, who grinned back.

"Hey, I didn't tell him. Knuckles, I didn't change _colors, _I changed _creatures._" The red echidna looked over curiously at the feline, not exactly understanding. It was the brains of the group who asked the million-dollar question.

"What do you mean?" The young fox asked.

"Before I was something called a black panther, now, cheetah. Then there's one more, which I was originally. . . before I was able to change." Frenzi said, shrugging. "I know it's complicated, I don't know what's going on either."

Knuckles was still completely confused, but Sonic, always the speedy one, hadn't really bothered to think. "So you're a robot!"

"How exactly would that make me a robot?"

"Well. . . Eggman has a whole collection of machines that can change into different types of machines. Sounds a lot like you." He said suspiciously, earning a quizzical look from the accused.

"I don't think that's possible, and what's an Eggman?"

The three friends just stared at the feline, completely shell-shocked that she didn't know whom the notorious Eggman was. They went on to describe him, taking special time on his appearance, and laying out that he looked like an egg with clothes on, giant black boots, and a huge hairy mustache that resembles a dead animal. Still, nothing connected to the doctor in Frenzi's mind, and after about five minutes of discussing him, they gave up. Now Sonic was even more convinced that Frenzi was just an Eggman plant, and pulled Tails over to try and make him change his mind. Before long Knuckles walked up to the pair having his own reasoning, and not agreeing to Sonic's reasoning at all.

"There is absolutely no way that she could be a plant," he argued.

"Well sorry Knux, but you've been fooled by Eggman before." Sonic pointed out.

"Sonic, I don't think that she's a plant either. If she was, wouldn't she have already destroyed everything, and killed you earlier?" Tails reasoned. Sonic didn't have anything else to say after that, except to explain that he still didn't trust her.

"Well I don't trust you either Sonic, so she's coming." The red echidna said, quite forcefully. Sonic just grimaced at this, and walked dejectedly towards the aircraft, where Frenzi was sitting on the floor, drawing patterns in the dust. Tails was still fine-tuning the large golden ring, and Knuckles was helping, or more so, overseeing the operation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic was about to climb up into the cockpit when a soft voice interrupted him.

"Why don't you trust me?"

The blue hedgehog looked down to the cat that had spoken, a frown etched across his face. He wasn't the most talkative of creature on Mobius, and had to stop and think for a second before he came up with an intelligent answer, of a sort.

"I don't know. . . First of all I _know _I'm the fastest creature on this planet, and secondly, a normal creature couldn't just _change _its form like that! It's not possible!" He said, making Tail's head turn, although he didn't stop his work. "Besides, even you can't tell us how, and you stink of Eggman! Not literally, of course," he added, at a confused look from the feline.

"So it's just because I beat you in a short-distance race?"

"No. . . it's just that and you know so much about me."

At this the cat got defensive, the black rippling across her fur, and after Sonic blinked, the original black panther was sitting there. "Don't you know how famous you are on the Eastern part of Mobius? The elders tell your stories to the cubs, Knuckles and Tails too. Over there, everyone knows the stories to all of your adventures. It's not my fault that I know a lot about you." She huffed, and by now Knuckles and Tails were almost to the grumbling pair.

"Wait. . . you said cubs, didn't you? Is that where you are from?" Tails asked.

"Yes."

"Cubs refers to canine-like creatures. . ."

"I'm not normally a 'feline-like' creature."

"Then what. . ."

"I come from the Wolf Packs, alright, and normally I am a canine-like creature." Frenzi huffed, standing up quite swiftly. A small time of silence reigned, until Tails broke it with a cough.

"It's ready. . . Knuckles, your ship is just on the other side. The ladder's already down."

The red echidna shrugged, waved the black cat over, and headed towards the other side of the ship, where he promptly scrambled up the ladder and sat in the pilot's chair, looking over all of the buttons. He caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, nothing was there.

"Wow, lots of buttons." Frenzi said from behind the chair, making Knuckles jump about a foot in the air.

Swinging around to face the black cat, he said, still slightly shocked, "Geez, how did you get up here so fast?"

"You did tell me to follow you," was all that she said, and then stepped to the side to sit against the wall.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were already strapped in to the seats on the main aircraft, and the fox was booting up the large golden ring, and already streaks of color were slashing between the pieces of the outer shell. Knuckles was watching carefully, eyes flickering towards the piloting center of the main aircraft, observing their reactions. His heart was fluttering in his chest, although the look on Tails' face was radiant with happiness, knowing the machine was working perfectly.

"Calm down, will you?" Frenzi said, looking quietly at the red echidna.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart is beating a million miles a minute."

"How can you. . .?"

"Good hearing." Was all that he got, and even with attempting to calm down, his heart was still fluttering. His fists were curled on either side of him, clenched as tight as possible. The black cat looked upon the red creature silently, wondering what he was so worked up about. However, she dare not ask, not wanting any sort of confrontation, especially when the promise of adventure lay ahead, not to mention the spiked fists on the echidna.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sonic was sitting in the second chair in the cockpit, trying to think of a way to rightfully accuse Frenzi. He was pondering and pondering, but nothing stuck out as much as Tails had shot down the robot idea, and especially hard by Knuckles. Besides, if Tails didn't think that she was a robot, why should he? The young fox was the one who was the major mechanical one, but still the hedgehog couldn't get the nagging doubts out of his mind. Maybe he was just being sore about losing the race, but even that thought didn't keep him from pouting. By now the wall behind the large ring was completely gone, instead, the pulsating colors of time being warped was there.

Tail's voice crackled over the intercom, unable to be understood for a few seconds until it cleared up, the voice coming through clear.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes, do you have any idea how long this will take?" Knuckles asked, pushing a button to the side of the speaker to allow his own voice to carry back across.

"Not really, only the landing place is definite," Tails said, who could be seen rubbing the back of his neck in the parallel cockpit.

"Wonderful," Knuckles grumbled, not even bothering to touch the button so the other pair could hear. Numbers flashed onto the screen to the right of the steering wheel, counting down from thirty, and Frenzi had to keep from laughing at the picture of horror that flickered across the red echidna's face.

Ten

_Nine _

"That's it, I'm gone," Knuckles whispered, getting up from the chair and heading towards the door, warily eyeing the black cat that seemed to be asleep,

_Eight _

_Seven_

"You're not going anywhere," she said, without opening her eyes.

_Six _

_Five_

Knuckles just now realized that half of her body was in front of the door, and without her moving, there was no way he could get past. His violet eyes slid over towards the numbers, where there was but a few seconds left, so without arguing, he slid back into the chair and buckled the seatbelt.

_Four _

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

The engines roared to life and the aircraft hovered for half a second before shooting towards the dazzling colors that were contained within the ring, Frenzi being flung against the back wall of the cockpit with a sharp yelp. There was a blinding flash of light, and then, there was nothing, except the odd sensation of floating.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters, save for Frenzi. I also do not own any part of Pokemon._

_Sonic the Hedgehog © to Sega._

_Pokemon © to Nintendo. _

_A/N: I am thinking about making this FanFic only Earth & Sonic, and save the Pokemon part for another story. However, I would love input. R&R! _

**Chapter 4**

A voice. He knew that voice, but it sounded metallic, and far away. He wanted to open his eyes, but they refused the command, and then the mechanical voice screamed at him to wake up. The red echidna practically flew from his place in the chair, with a wild yelp of surprise, violet eyes flashing open. The voice was still pouring from somewhere, and then Knuckles remembered where he was, and pushed the button.

"Chill out Tails, I'm fine, how are you two?"

"Nothing but a bruise," Sonic's voice came through the speaker, and Knuckles looked over to see both the hedgehog and Tails standing up in the cockpit.

Another press of the button; "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, this planet never showed up on any of the scanners, until we crashed. Look outside, does it look familiar to you?" the intelligent voice of the orange fox said. Knuckles turned and looked out through the cockpit window, eyes growing slightly wide.

"It's a desert, but I have no clue other than that," he said, and then kicked something with his foot. A loud yowl and he felt a stinging pain in his leg, followed by a surprised gasp.

"I am so sorry!" The black cat said, standing in an instant. She fidgeted for a second before Knuckles stood upright and turned around, pressing the button to open the cockpit, and leapt out, followed silently by Frenzi.

"It's fine, just next time look before you decide to take off my leg," the red echidna growled. Sonic and Tails had just hopped out of their places too, walking across the tan ground slowly, taking in the new world they had landed on. There were odd looking, spindly green trees that sprouted at random intervals, a dry and very hot wind blowing, and very tall green plant stretching up towards the sky, with something like arms coming out of the sides.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked, looking around at the new flora.

"I don't know Sonic, but isn't that a fence?" the orange fox exclaimed, pointing to something about half a mile in front of them.

"You stay here, I'll go check it out!" the blue hedgehog said, speeding towards the cream colored object. He returned not much later, a grin spread across his face. "It's a fence all right, and a pool, and a house!" There was silence for a moment before Tails spoke up nervously.

"We're not on Mobius anymore though. . ."

"Well buddy, it seems that we have to go see what's up, there's nothing else out here for at least four miles." The blue anthromorph said. Shrugging, Frenzi started walking towards the house, followed by Knuckles, then Sonic, then Tails. She hesitated for a second, wondering why she had bothered to take the lead, but continued walking, watching the ground in front of her carefully. Before long the bottom of her paws had started to burn slightly, but they were almost there, so she said nothing, just picked up the pace until Sonic shot ahead of her, hopping right over the fence and running towards the door. He gestured for the rest to hurry up, so they all ended up running towards the tan house, huffing because of the heat. "You're not going to break it down, are you?" Tails asked quietly, not wanting to anger whoever lived inside the house.

"Of course not, I'm just going to try the handle and. . ." He pushed down on the silver door handle and with a sharp sound it swung inward, much to the group's delight. They stepped inside and gazed around. It looked like a normal house, save that everything was slightly taller. Sonic led the amazed group father into the house, looking out to the right where a large opening in the wall was. Tails' jaw dropped open as he happily ran over to the huge, 72 inch TV, looking like he had just found a hundred dollar bill on the floor. The other three stepped through the opening and watched as Tails found a gray remote, and tentatively pushed the 'on' button.

After a long couple of seconds, a bright picture of a cartoon came onto the screen. One of the characters was bald with a blue arrow on his head, and red and yellow clothes. None of them got to see any more of it, because not moments after, a human in silky black pants and a yellow t-shirt came into the room, her jaw dropped open.

"Hiya!" Sonic said animatedly, while Knuckles just crossed his arms, Frenzi tried to fade into the shadows that were non-existent, and Tails took a step behind Sonic.

"Sorry to barge into your house. . . we just crash-landed and your house was the only thing in view." The orange two-tailed fox said sheepishly. Silence reigned for a second before the human spoke.

"You – you – you're" The female's words were completely incoherent, and Knuckles rose an eyebrow. After running a hand through her mid-back length, dirty blonde hair, she tried to speak again. "Sonic and friends."

"Not my friend," Knuckles grumbled under his breath, although no one could hear him.

"Yep. Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Uhm, any idea what planet this is?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Earth."

"You are a human then?" Tails asked. He just got a nod, and it seemed like the human girl was starting to come back down to her planet.

"My name is Ana. . . How did you get here?" She sat down on the black leather couch, most likely seeing spots.

"We are on an adventure to find new inventions for Tails, and we landed here." Sonic announced.

"That's not even possible," Ana mumbled to herself, and her green eyes flickered towards the TV. "Just watch that for a moment, feel free to dig around in the fridge. I'll. . . be right back." She stood up shakily, walked right past the fridge, and grabbed the phone to the right of it, walking back down the hallway.

Frenzi detached herself from the wall, sitting on the very middle of the couch while Tails flipped through the channels. No one was really watching it though, and Knuckles slipped back through the opening and headed towards the stainless steel fridge. His eyes lit up as he saw a bag of grapes sitting on the middle shelf. He grabbed the whole bag and then went back to standing by the black couch, which Frenzi had seemingly disappeared into.

"You're not even going to get a bowl?" the aforementioned asked Knuckles, raising a brow.

"No? She offered."

"Ugh, unless you're going to eat the whole bag, I don't think she wants your mitts over all of the grapes."

"Well, lucky for her, that's exactly what I plan to do." The red echidna said, plucking off a grape and popping it into his mouth. Frenzi rolled her emerald eyes, murmuring something about brutes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Down the hallway and to the left, Ana was lying on the bed in her circus-purple bedroom, the dark violet accent wall behind her. The phone was ringing, and she was waiting impatiently.

"Finally Shannon! I've been waiting forever for you to pick up! What? Oh, fine, can you come over? Really? Alright, bring your car, and be here in ten minutes." Ana grinned and clicked the end button, then started wondering about what her friend's reaction would be. "Maybe she'll think it's just a bunch of munchkins in costumes. . ." With a short sigh Ana stood up and walked back through the hallway, peeking around the corner to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Nope, they were all there. The red echidna, blue hedgehog, orange two-tailed fox, and . . . her eyes narrowed as she saw a pair of black ears sticking up above the couch back.

Black ears? Ana wracked her brain, but she couldn't find anything in her memory bank about a black creature that was in the group. As far as she could remember, there weren't any black creatures, especially with cat ears, in any of the series. "Who else is with you?" she asked suddenly, surprised that the words had come out of her mouth.

Everyone turned, Knuckles with way more than one grape in his maw. "Wha rarr oo alking out?"

"I recognize you three, but not the black uh. . . cat."

"This is Frenzi," Tails said.

Ana just shrugged, and then asked casually, "Is anyone hungry? I know of this awesome restaurant, and it's fast. Not to mention they have chili dogs." The blue hedgehog sat up immediately, eyes wide and mouth starting to water. Without him saying anything, she knew that he was sold. "I'm not able to drive yet, but Sha-" a loud doorbell interrupted her words, and she looked at the door and back to the small group watching TV. With a deep breath she walked to the door and opened it, a forced smile on her face. "Hello Shannon! Thanks for coming."

The girl who stood in the doorway was at least 5'10", with shoulder-length blonde hair, and an air of intelligence around her. She wore jeans and a dark maroon shirt. "No problem! So . . . what's up?"

"Well . . ." Ana started, and then Shannon's eyes roved towards the large TV, not noticing the Mobians gathered on the couch.

"Why are you watching Avatar on that? You never use that TV, unless it's for movies."

"I'm not technically watching it. . ." Ana said, absentmindedly pushing a stray lock of hair back.

"Not to be rude, of course, but shouldn't you turn it off then?" Shannon asked happily.

"_Someone _is watching it though."

That was then the brown eyes of the girl caught the figures on the couch. Before they had been hidden, but now, standing by the side of it, she could see all of them clearly. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw went slack. Shannon looked towards Ana for explanation, but only got a shrug.

"You're kidding me. This has _got _to be a joke."

"Nope."


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Come on, still no reviews? D: _

**Chapter 5**

"Ana! This is insane, you can't expect me to believe they are actually here. It's completely illogical, impossible, even! They're from games, and cartoons, and and. . ." Shannon ranted, stopping for a second and shooting a glance at the accused. "This isn't a joke, it's real. Isn't it?"

Ana just nodded, a weak smile spreading across her lips. A small silence reigned between the friends, and the Mobians were silent, quietly trying to pay attention to the TV, although they had previously been listening to the whispered quarrel. The voices of the characters from the show were all that spoke, and then a loud rumbling noise came from the stomach of a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hungry?" Shannon asked, smiling. The blue hedgehog nodded, and Knuckles slowly closed the half-empty bag of grapes, swallowing the ones he had in his mouth.

"Although I see someone has taken up the fridge-rummaging offer," Ana reported quietly, although everyone heard. The red echidna just shrugged, offering up a small smile. Ana bent over the back of the couch and gently took the bag of grapes that was beside Knuckles, and turned to go put them back in the fridge. When she returned, everyone had stood up.

"Alright, Ana and I are sitting up front, two in the middle, and two in the back.

The six walked out of the house and closed the door, the hot desert wind blowing across their faces. Sonic took one look at the car, and immediately decided that he was going to run there, wherever they were going.

"I'm going to run," was all he said, a stubborn expression crossing his features.

By now everyone else was filing into the car, Tails and Frenzi sitting in the back, whilst Knuckles took the seat behind the driver, Sonic still standing outside. Ana slid into the passenger seat, then turned to look quizzically at the hedgehog, "aren't you coming?"

"I'll run there, as I said before."

"You don't know where we're going, and besides, it'd be best if no one knows you're. . . here yet. Trust me, it could cause some serious problems." Shannon informed him, and finally the hedgehog hopped into the seat, grumbling quietly.

"Where are we headed Ana?"

"S-o-n-i-c."

"Why are you spelling my name?" Sonic asked, the other three in the group just as curious.

"You'll see in about. . . two minutes." Shannon said, smiling. She looked into the rearview mirror and saw that everyone was looking out of the minivan's windows.

"Turn left here," Ana said pointing with her left hand to the opening by the QuikTrip.

"I see it Ana." Shannon said quietly, a smile across her face. The wheel was turned, and then the blue hedgehog practically leapt out of his seat, the seat belt just barely managing to catch him and stick him back in the seat.

"They have a food place _named _after _me?_" he exclaimed. The orange fox was grinning radiantly, loving the bright blue and yellow of the sign, and pondering if he could make any creations of anything he had seen so far.

"Great, something else to boost your ego," Knuckles grumbled, rolling his eyes and then letting them wander over the menu by his window. Frenzi sat casually in the back, also looking over the menu, and deciding on popcorn chicken, because it sounded new and interesting. She was just wondering why anyone would put popcorn and chicken together, it really was an odd combination.

"What does everyone want? Or do you need an explanation of something?" Ana asked, pulling out her wallet and turning around slightly.

"THREE CHILI DOGS!" Sonic exclaimed immediately, making the red echidna, who was previously completely focused on the menu, jump six inches into the air, even with the seat belt.

"Popcorn chicken," the black cat stated, licking her lips, not quite sure what the unusual concoction would taste like.

"Can I get a Jr. Burger and a small vanilla shake?" Tails asked, and Shannon had to coo "awwww" under her breath.

"Yes you may. Knuckles?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow. He clearly seemed to be struggling, and answered "I don't know."

"Knux, it's really not that hard to choose what you're hungry for," Sonic teased, earning an angry glare.

"Mozzarella sticks and a grape slush," he finally decided, and then they pulled forward and actually ordered. By now a line of several cars sat behind them. After a short wait, the food came, heaping on a tray the server was carrying, seeming to struggle to stay right-side-up on the roller-skates. Soon they were headed back towards the house, Shannon biting her lip as the food started to get unwrapped. Normally she didn't appreciate people eating in her car, but clearly, they weren't people. As Ana started to unwrap her Bacon Cheeseburger, she earned a sharp glance from the driver, and the burger went straight back into the bag.

"Does it taste good?" Shannon asked, looking in the rear view mirror and wondering why it had grown silent, save for the crinkling of wrappers, and the occasional slurping of a drink.

"Very."

"Yes, thank you."

"Mhm!"

"Yes."

Came the answers of Frenzi, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles, respectively.

"Wonderful! Unfortunately, I don't think you can go out yet Sonic. . ." Ana said as Shannon pulled the minivan into the driveway of the house, and stomped on the brakes as soon as she saw the other car parked.

It looked like any normal black SUV, and because of that Ana immediately asked why she had stomped on the brakes. Shannon didn't answer, and silence reigned over the occupants of the car. The passenger's eyes narrowed, looking at the SUV, trying to find anything that would mark it as a government car, besides, they were pulled up right next to it.

"It isn't my parents car, they are away for the week." She stated, and then continued speaking, Shannon still having her hands on the steering wheel. "Get out of the car, do not be seen, and. . . run onto the roof of that house," Ana ordered, pointing to a house to their left, and a spiraled metal staircase that led to the top of the roof. "Just stay down, and don't come back until that car is gone, alright?" she said. There was a moment of silence, and then they nodded, Sonic being the first to jump out of the car, and dash up the stairs. Tails followed, climbing out of the back, and then Frenzi, cheetah fur replacing the jet black, much to the human's surprise. Knuckles glared at the black car, then jumped out of the minivan, and also made it to the roof. Still, there wasn't anyone to be seen. Shannon looked over at the house, and couldn't see any of the Mobians at all.

"Well. . . I've always wanted to outsmart a policeman," Ana said, opening her door and getting out of the car, soon followed by Shannon. They walked towards the large entrance door, unlocked it and walked inside. No sound greeted them, and they walked through the living room, where everyone had been watching TV earlier, through the door to the kitchen, and looked out the patio door. Still, they couldn't see anything. The two walked outside, standing on the deck by the pool, looking out over the fence, standing on their tiptoes to see anything. There wasn't anything. Shannon shrugged and turned to go back inside, Ana following, wondering when the people who owned the black car would appear. The two sat down in the family room, looking out the window to the left while watching TV, waiting as dusk approached.

"Wonder how long they'll stay up there. . . I kind of doubt they'll listen, especially Sonic." Ana whispered, not paying attention to the movie that was running on TV. A knock came at the door, and they whipped around, looking towards the outside. There were at least ten people clad in black, almost looking like the S.W.A.T team, standing outside. Shannon and Ana looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Well Ana, I suppose you'll get your chance now."


End file.
